Overreacting
by JarrettorForever
Summary: Garrett's misses one of his football practices, because of spending time with his girlfriend Jasmine. The coach tells him that he's out the next time that happens and Jasmine feels bad and is questioning herself if she's good for him. Can Garrett convince her that she is? Jarrett One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D R!R! :)


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new IDDI One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Jarrett! :D**

**I know that it's been a while since I've been online and I am sorry for that :/**

**Well, but now I'm back for you and also to read and write stories :D**

**You already know how much I love Jarrett and that's why I'm writing this One Shot! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews on 'Thanks a lot'! :) **

**You guys are really awesome! :D**

**We're only two more stories away from the 100 at this section! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Garrett's misses one of his football practices, because of spending time with his girlfriend Jasmine. The coach tells him that he's out the next time that happens and Jasmine feels bad and is questioning herself if she's good for him. Can Garrett convince her that she is?**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

_Garrett, I can't believe that you skipped practice, because of your girlfriend! You hurt the whole team with that and that is everything but a good attitude! If this happens once again, you're going to be out of the team!_

Those sentences from Garrett's football coach was running through my mind.

Garrett almost got kicked out of the team , because he had forgotten the time while our date.

My boyfriend almost lost one of his most important things because of me.

I couldn't think about anything else anymore since yesterday.

What a horrible girlfriend I was. He almost lost his place in the football team.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

I should've reminded him of the time.

I should've known that he had to go to the practice and shouldn't have asked him to go and eat a pizza with me even though he had practice.

Why was I so silly and forgot his practice?

I was his girlfriend and I should've known that.

Garrett didn't talk to me since yesterday and I was fearing that he would break up with me over what happened.

Well, I kinda deserved it after he almost lost his football team...

The couch was right.

It was stupid that he missed practice , because of his girlfriend.

I loved Garrett and I should support him in this and not holding him up from it.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow.

This was so frustrating and I actually wanted to help Garrett.

Maybe the couch wouldn't be that mad anymore if we wouldn't be together anymore?

I didn't want to break up with Garrett, but what if he broke up with me?

I deserved it after what he almost lost, because of me.

''Jasmine!'' My mom suddenly cried from downstairs. '' A certain Garrett is here for you!''

My head shot up and I sat straight up.

Oh my god. Garrett was here.

What was I supposed to do?

I had no idea what to do and I was fearing the fact that he might break up with me even more now.

Before I could think anything more, Garrett opened the door.

He smiled at me and greeted me, ''Hey.''

Why was he so happy? Shouldn't he be mad?

Garrett looked confused at me as I didn't reply and asked, ''Is something wrong Jaz?''

He walked up to me and sat down on my bed, putting an arm around me.

I looked at him in disbelief.

''Is something wrong?! You seriously are asking that? You almost lost your place at the football team because of me yesterday! Shouldn't you be mad and break up with me? Why are you still so happy?!'' I exclaimed, shocked and mad.

**Garrett's POV:**

''Is something wrong?! You seriously are asking that? You almost lost your place at the football team because of me yesterday! Shouldn't you be mad and break up with me? Why are you still so happy?!'' She exclaimed, shocked and mad.

Ohhh. Now I got why Jasmine looked so confused.

She really thought that I would break up with her over something like this?

I would never break up with Jasmine. Ever.

I loved her way too much for that and she should actually know that.

''Why should I break up with you over something like this?'' I asked her confused.

Jasmine looked even more in disbelief at me.

''You almost lost your place in the football team , because of me!'' She now half- shouted.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit at this.

That was totally not true.

''No. I almost lost my football team place because of myself.'' I stated.

Jasmine this time rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''I shouldn't have asked you out on a date while you had football practice at that day! It's my fault!'' She exclaimed.

Okay, that was slowly getting a bit ridiculous.

I really loved Jasmine, but she was overreacting.

I shook my head and then replied, ''No, it is my fault. If I wouldn't have wanted to go with you eating pizza, I wouldn't have missed the practice. I went volunteraly with you to the pizza place.''

Jasmine looked shocked at me.

Seemed like she didn't see it like that.

'' I shouldn't even have asked you yesterday to have a date with me! What a horrible girlfriend am I?!'' She asked me, frustrated.

I looked shocked at her now.

Then I took her hand and sighed.

Jasmine looked up and I told her, ''You are everything but horrible Jaz. You are an awesome girlfriend. I went there yesterday , because I wanted to and I don't care what my coach said. Even if I would've get kicked out I wouldn't have regretted it one bit.''

Jasmine's eyes went wide and now she blushed.

''Really?'' She asked me and I nodded.

''Yes.'' I replied.

Jasmine smiled and then leaned in to kiss me.

I smiled in to the kiss and my body was on fire from it.

I would never give up Jasmine for anything.

As we broke apart, Jasmine said to me, ''Thanks Garrett.''

I smiled and replied, ''Anything for my girlfriend.''

* * *

**Okay that was maybe a bit OOC, I don't know, but I hope you liked it! :D**

**I hope to write something new soon!**

**I don't know what yet but you guys will be the first to know :D**

**Until next time and I hope you guys don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
